


The Secret Diary of Celebrimbor

by Sleepless_Malice



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ((more tags and characters will added as it progresses)), Diary/Journal, Multi, Tyelpe's bad life choices, crackish, my father is a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random entries taken from Celebrimbor's diary throughout the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Diary of Celebrimbor

**Author's Note:**

> **[Disclaimer]** \- The elves are (unfortunately) not mine. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Tolkien Estate – I just like to explore their lives a little further. No money is made from this story.
> 
>  **[General]** \- Feel free to contact me on tumblr: [feanope](http://www.feanope.tumblr.com)

My father is a ratfink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the above text is no proper elvish - it's english words in tengwar with ignoring the phonetic modes. Information on this specific topic can be found [HERE](http://quenya101.com/2011/10/19/for-tengwar-writers-only/)


End file.
